Paint it Black
by xXKatie109Xx
Summary: A look into Rose's demise after Spirit Bound. The spirit necklace can no longer help her and the ghosts are ruining her. Sad. One-shot. My first fiction about Vampire Academy. Reviews greatly appreciated!


Paint it Black

Authoresses Notice: My very first Vampire Academy fan fiction. I decided to make it a one shot, but if anyone feels like it could have a chance of being a longer story than I might by all means continue. Thanks to VersaEmerge for the inspiration. I love their music. Everyone should definitely go check them out!

Enjoy!

Love,

xxKatie109xx

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black..._

Rose ran fast, faster than her heart could carry her. They were chasing her down. She couldn't escape.

"Roza! Don't make me kill you!" Her lover screamed as he ran after her.

'No...he's a strigoi...he will kill you if you don't kill him first.' her friend whispered to her as he looked distraught.

"Mason I can't kill him..." She sobbed as she ran.

'You have to kill him." He said dully. Rose ran from Dmitri, she ran into the woods where she though she could lose him.

'My legs are going to give out...I can't run anymore...I have to face him!' She thought

Rose climbed up into a tree. 'He might not suspect that I stopped running...' she thought cautiously.

Dmitri was running past the tree Rose was in! Success! Rose silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"Roza...we could have been together...forever! You would have been powerful, you wouldn't have had to run from me. We could have loved each other forever." Dmitri talked sweetly. He still sounded like a mean strigoi waiting for his prey to fall for the trap.

"I love you Roza...we can still work this out! Just come **down**." He said.

Rose's eyes went wide. So he did figure that she was tired and would hide in the trees.

"Roza...why can't you love me..?" He whispered as he appeared behind her. His hand ran down the back of her neck. Rose's heart sped up. 'NO!' her mind scanned for anyway of escaping!

"Don't worry Roza. It won't hurt much." He said as he bared his fangs and moved his mouth to her neck.

"NO!" She screamed as she pulled away from him and went right off the branch of the tree.

"NO!" Rose screamed as she sat up from her laying position, her eyes red and tear filled.

"Babe whats wrong!" Adrian said as he pulled her closer to him with a look of pure worry.

"I...uh..." Rose was speechless. 'Was it really all just a dream?' She looked around the plane to see Lissa, Tasha, Christian, and Dmitri. She paused as she looked at Dmitri.

He glanced up from his western book with worry, but quickly put his head right back into his book.

Then there was Mason, well...his spirit at least.

'Bad dream Rose?' Mason asked worriedly.

Rose nodded her head and smiled. "Just a bad dream..." She muttered.

Adrian played with Rose's hair gently and kissed her head. "Im sorry babe...do you need a drink?" He asked her.

Rose shook her head. "I'm fine...really. I'm okay." She said quietly

'You lie Rose. You are a liar. You can't lie. Lying is bad. Why lie, Rose?" A ghost asked her angrily.

Rose stood up. "IM NOT LYING!" She screamed.

"Nobody said anything Rose." Tasha said as she grabbed Rose and sat her back down.

Rose looked at Tasha with despair. "Yeah..sorry."

Tasha rubbed Rose's shoulders soothingly as she shot a desperate glance at Dmitri who returned it with a look of indifference.

Ghosts appeared to Rose, and they were all laughing at her.

"_Maybe then you'll fade away and not have to face the facts. Its not easy facing up when your whole world is black."_ One of the ghosts said.

"Rose...Rose? Rose...!" Adrian yelled as he grabbed Rose by the shoulders. She looked at him blankly.

Adrian looked scared. "What is going on with you little dhamphir...?"

Rose shifted her body back into her plane seat and glanced out of the window.

"Nothing." as Rose closed her eyes, with a single tear falling from her empty face.

"What is wrong with her!" Adrian asked desperately. Lissa looked at Adrian with sadness.

"I think...I think the ghosts are here..I think they might be..." Lissa could not even finish the sentence.

"Shes gone." Christian said

DUN DUN DUN. I know it was terrible. For my first attempt at Vampire Academy stories, its awkward and I cannot wait till I get used to writing Vampire Academy stories, because I love the series. I think I just need to get used to writing the series. Until then! Review!


End file.
